A Magical Girl (Not Really)
by Mocha-mono
Summary: Alice has called another Magic Trio meeting, and Vladimir and Lukas can't help but tease the slightly clumsy girl. Romania x Fem!England x Norway, AKA Magic Triangle. Read and review, please!


**((OK! Today's upload!**

**I got this idea earlier this week, and it was originally a Fem!EngNor oneshot. But then I decided that Romania was way too entertaining to be left out of the loop so I just created this love triangle thingie that I call the Magic Triangle. **

**Basically, it's my idea that Romania and Norway, though they like being friends with Fem!England, also enjoy rivaling each other for her attention because they sorta like her, too. ^_^ I'm silly.**

**Anyway, onto the fic!**

**Hetalia belongs to the amazing Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**"Undefined Fantastic Object" belongs to ZUN.))**

It was a more-or-less chilly afternoon in London. The Magic Club was causing trouble once again, all huddled up in some faraway dungeon.

"Ahahahahahaha!" said Alice, slamming a spellbook onto the table. "I, the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, have finally learned an ultra-advanced spell!"

"Oh God," deadpanned Lukas, a.k.a Norway.

"You, shut your mouth," she retorted, pointing at him. "I have come across the best thing: an actual time travel spell!" Her green eyes were sparkling.

"REALLY?!" Vladimir, also known as Romania, exclaimed. "Heck yeah! We can go into the time before Denmark pranked us in 1954!"

"We said we'd never speak of that again."

"Hey, it's not MY fault Godzilla stepped on your car…"

"Enough," Alice interrupted, giving Vladimir a gentle bonk on the head with her wand. "We're not going to 1954 just to steal Denmark's axe."

"Can we go to the Undefined Fantastic Object incident again, then?" Vladimir prompted, looking hopefully.

England and Norway gave him "ಠ_ಠ" stares. "NO."

"Aww…"

"Let's just go to next year," said Lukas, being logical. "It's much easier and less damaging to go into the future."

"Good point," Alice agreed, rubbing the back of her head. "Well then, let us begin!" She picked up the spellbook and raised her wand, her black cape fluttering as the magic circle began to glow. She whispered the spell confidently, determination written all over her face.

Lukas and Vladimir watched her do this with a degree of awe and amusement. The truth was, they had always found Alice entertaining and cute, especially when she became ridiculously overconfident.

The room began to fill with white as the spell was completed. And then…

…

…

…

...Nothing happened.

Vladimir fell off his chair in laughter while Lukas facepalmed. Alice stood there, frozen, her face getting redder and redder by the second.

"_Stop laughing at me!" _Alice roared, waving her arms in her fit. "Let me try again!" She redid the spell, but still nothing happened. She recited the spell about 15 more times, wondering why on earth it wasn't working.

Vladimir and Lukas watched her struggle, smiling softly to themselves. _She's so cute when she's being dorky._

"Why isn't it working…?!" Alice choked, defeated.

Vladimir walked up behind her and patted her shoulder. "Oh, my dear," he cooed, "We both know that time is a very strong force. It's perfectly fine if you can't hack it."

Vladimir's face, meet Alice's elbow. "Shut up, you git."

Lukas gave a slight smirk. "Usual business, eh, Alice?"

Alice gave him a blushy glare and turned away stubbornly. "Whatever. Let's just work on that stupid pumpkin potion."

"OK, Allie!"

"Don't call me that!"

"You let Alfred call you that."

"THAT'S DIFFERENT!"

"Whatever you say, Allie!"

"You're all gits."

**((Tsundere England is Tsundere. That's why I love her so much. ^^**

**BTW, peoples. While we speak of magic, let me alert you that while I try to plan the first "arc" (let's call it that) of my upcoming Nordic 5 fantasy/adventure/action/family fic, I'll be releasing little previews and shorts that will either be a part of or tie in with the story. There will be no spoilers, since the stuff I'll be posting will probably just be fight scenes or extra heartwarming parts or maybe some checks with Romania and England (who, yes, will be a part of the story, but what they'll be doing is miles and miles away from what the Nordics are doing. So yeah. **

**Anyways, that's really it for now. I better get to typing up Broken Speaker. **

**Ciao!))**


End file.
